Spongebob goes back in time
' SpongeBob goes back in time '''is a episode that, a prehistoric times im bikini bottom, how ever, they do not have the same universe in SpongeBob Squarepants BC because this was a fanon episode,not a real episode,this is also clay molded,or put with SpongeBob skits,just like robot chicken(but actully this episode is rated G,not TV-14 or TV-MA so dont think about robot chicken as this episode), and it was not a cartoon exept when having drawing on this,but this episode was the first to aired on 1996 in kidsWB,this episode was created by the fossil finder(momjosh12) and it was to teach that there is fossils. note this was a misterous episode aired on BBC and nickelodeon. Character s *Momjosh12 (Character) *SpongeBob *Patrick *Sandy *William James minor *Karen(debut) *Le Schnook(debut;major roles) *Arthur background *Scooter *Nat *Lenny *D.W. Read Mentioned *Mr. Krabs *Charles Doolittle Walcott *Lenny *Taiwan International *JCM(debut) * IHeartSpongeBob(debut;unknown) * Ponyo Fan(debut) * User:White mau5(Debut) * Hellen keller * Homo erectus Prehistoric animals shown there ''this list is incomplete you can help by expanding it. *Pikaia *Paradoxides *Stromatoveris *Anomalocaris *Squog *Primated Eel *SpongeGar SquarePants *Patar *Akmonistion(identified as that looking shark) *Bikini Bottomite bull worm *Blusting timberfish *Praenuculinae plot SpongeBob wanted to go back in time to see sponge gar,patar,and outher prehistoric freinds, his time machine will be 89 hours remaining, untill it was complete when it was complete, SpongeBob is ready to go back in time,first, SpongeBob goes back in time to cambrian era,SpongeBob sees early jellyfishes,live there, but there were more prehistoric jellyfishes in outher era,so SpongeBob is finding outher prehistorics animals,SpongeBob have seen pikaia and stromatoveris,SpongeBob find lots of thing in cambrian period, when SpongeBob has enough, SpongeBob going to Ordovician,SpongeBob find thing live in Ordovicanian,he sees Praenuculinae,SpongeBob sees Wutinoceratidae ,a prehistoric animal,it well be, SpongeBob found Arandaspids forming a group of very early, jawless prehistoric fish which lived during the Ordovician period. The group contains only one order, the Arandaspidiformes, and one family, the Arandaspididae. The oldest known genus of this group is Sacabambaspis found in South America. Also, Arandaspids are one of the first craniotes, an unranked group of chordates.SpongeBob is not sure if fish live in ordovician that,but what about,well, it seems this is a Areyongalepis. william is going lost in ordovian and going to triassic. during SpongeBob going back in time,SpongeBob is going to silurian,as the screen fades, it was time for commercals,after the commercals the time started to silurian,SpongeBob have been feeling that he spotted a Rhinocarcinosoma,Rhinocarcinosoma is a genus of Silurian eurypterid, with a triangular carapace, laterally positioned eyes, and a curved telson. In 2002, a new species was described from the Dô Son Formation of the Dô Son Peninsula of northern Vietnam,SpongeBob thinks it was good, so SpongeBob is going to see anouther,like Hughmilleria,as it was he also seeing Thelodus, swimming around his hat sponge bob found something like that,maybe SpongeBob found Thelodonti,SpongeBob is going to the devonian period but the fishes(Thelodonti,spiny sharks) swimming around the inside time machine,when going back in time, the fishes gone free and SpongeBob was repairing it,after that, SpongeBob us going back in time,in devonian SpongeBob sees. william is going to follow them so william is coming. transcript *'SpongeBob':hey i wanted to go back in time'',(SpongeBob is going to the time machine)'' *'arthur':great, you can tell JCM,Ponyo Fan,IHeartSpongeBob,White mau5, and outher peaple, i think,Hmmmmmm,may be you could go, i will be there in permian. *'SpongeBob':(SpongeBob jumps up)''yessss. *''cut to the sence were sandy is building a time machine. *'SpongeBob':sandy,sandy,sandy, are you gonna make a time machine. *'sandy':yep, i made it,already,(sandy is walking, it shows,in slow motion for 35 seconds) ''tada!!!,my time machine, it took 89 hours to build. *'SpongeBob': yeah, lets go.(SpongeBob is going to the time machine)'' wow, i like it so i will think, HHHHHmmmmmm, it ma y be good but, how DID YOU DO IT!!!!!, this looks awlsome, this look great, those are all shiney , those are nice, those are beutiful,(wait for 7 seconds),''and those are very fantas..... *'sandy':''(sandy is holding SpongeBob and put SpongeBob down) yowl yowl, i know that,this time machine was protected by copyright law, well i always said,this is one of the famous, fossil finders,this is about the fossil finder,Charles Doolittle Walcott (March 31, 1850 – February 9, 1927) was an American invertebratepaleontologist.[1] He became known for his discovery in 1909 of well-preserved fossils in the Burgess Shaleof British Columbia, Canada. lets get to the part,In 1910, the year after his discovery of Cambrian fossils in the Burgess shale, Walcott returned to the area accompanied by his sons Stuart and Sidney. Together they examined all the layers on the ridge above the point where the fossil-laden rock had been found, eventually finding the fossiliferous band. Between 1910 and 1924, Walcott returned repeatedly to collect more than 65,000 specimens from what is now known as the Walcott Quarry, named after him. Walcott's wife Helena died in a train crash in Connecticut in 1911. In 1914, Walcott married his third wife, Mary Morris Vaux, an amateur artist and avid naturalist. She was happy to accompany him on his expeditions, as she loved studying nature. She made beautiful watercolor illustrations of wildflowers as she traveled with him in Canada. Although Walcott spent a considerable amount of time at the Burgess Shale quarry on what became known as Fossil Ridge, hey i also traveled widely in other areas of the Canadian Rockies. Some of his numerous scientific publications feature spectacular panoramic photographs of the mountains taken from high passes or high on mountain slopes. * SpongeBob:oh, thats good, well Walcott began his professional paleontology career by discovering new localities, such as the Walcott-Rust quarry in upstate New York and the Georgia Plane trilobite beds in Vermont, and by selling specimens to Yale University. In 1876, he became the assistant to James Hall, State Geolog...... * sandy:i know,i know, lets go back in time. * (time machine is shaking, the windows are about to fade the picture that shows a long time ago,small clouds are forming,the bar in the time machine goes backwords to cambrian area) * patrick:whoa, what was that, are we having an earthquake or some thing, or it was just the time machine, do you think, i think so. * SpongeBob:yeah, its getting to the prehistoric times. * sandy:'''no time to chat, put on your seat belts, or go to the hotel there. * '''william: what no way. * (SpongeBob almost his patrick and thomp to the hotel) * SpongeBob:why im in the hotel, how i need to sleep. * '''patrick:'well, at least it took,3 hours and 2 minutes so be pationt and go to sleep. * '''narretor: '''3 hours and 2 minutes later * '''sandy(in a micro phone voice): get up, we are there. * william: 'what, no way, i put on my costume, so i could fly to follow the fish. * '''sandy:'Exsuse me, sir,you will scare the prehistoric,do not bring your robot suit,do you want to lose the fish, if you want, you will be grounded,because thats how you are, now come on now or your grounded. * 'william:'nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!,(started to hug him,,and shrug while talking)''because i want to play video games,(holds sandys lag)''cant i just come with you?cried:i promause. * '''sandy:sighed, all right, come on. * (william scaredly coming because he needs to pee,william is holding his bladder) * sandy: the one i see is pikaia,it was live during the middle cambrian.ok lets go, right there is a stromatoveris,Stromatoveris psygmoglena is a fossil organism from Chengjiang deposits''(william is ''twisting his leg together) of Yunnan that was originally aligned with the fossil 'Charnia (strictly, the Charniomorpha) from the Ediacara biota.[1] However, such an affinity is developmentally implausible and S. psygmoglena is now thought to be either a sessile basalctenophore, or a sessile organism closely related to ctenophores.[2]' * '''william:'exuseme, can i go to the bathroom,geeeeeeerrrrr,please?. * sandy:'no, i cant let you,we are not talking about bathroom or peeing,besides there is no(stop for 4 frame)'', bathroom here and i said no. * '''william: mmmmmmmmmmmmmm,(going to holds his bladder with an ''Anomalocaris, Anomalocaris ran away and he was twisting his legs together,he was smiling)'' * momjosh12:'''well you find out. * '''william:isent im smiling,hehehe,nouthing.just clowining around, dancing around,♫well im am so proud of that to you, and i wi....♫ * sandy: quiet william, just hold your bladder already. * william: darn, ive had to go pee, but hehehe,just kidding around. * sandy: we had a fossil of an athropod, there it is. * more soon trivia *this title card shows the dinosaurs *this episode included clay molded. *william and the outher prehistoric fishes, was not clay mold, they are just 3d object. *this episode is aired on Nickelodeon, in january,1,1991, before airing in BBC. *magic school bus busasoarus was silmulor to this episode. errors *there are creatures made by momjosh12, but they are not real. *SpongeBob tooth was on pale to sandys tooth in some sence. *Nat was tall as SpongeBob 5 times,he was also orange and lighter. *Chum bucket was the wrong side, the chum bucket was located directly to SpongeBob house, although this is an error,because chum bucket was located directly to the krusty krab. *SpongeBob house was darker. *SpongeBob has his under wear on, but when he get to silurian he was wearing his clothes. *SpongeBob does not has his helmit on when on the land. *time machine was not protected by copyright law. Category:Momjosh episodes